


Of Black Holes and Nebulas

by Ishxallxgood



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Adam is best boy, Blowjobs, Boy falls hard, Hooker Telescope, Humorous Ending, M/M, Mount Wilson Observatory, Nigel falls in love at first sight, Nigel is a nerd, Nigel loves space just about as much as Adam does, Surprise! - Freeform, black holes, nebulas, so much space talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: Nigel finds himself interjecting in an argument about black holes of all fucking things, and finds himself face to face with an angel.Adam had gone to the bar with a friend and got roped into an argument about black holes of all fucking things, and finds himself rescued from the conversation by an unlikely stranger.From black holes to nebulas, Adam and Nigel find common ground and a common interest.Prequel toSleeping at Lastbut like the fun meet cute prequel where NOBODY DIES





	Of Black Holes and Nebulas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts).



_ “What you are saying makes no sense. To say black holes don't exist because of the firewall paradox. It is theoretical at best.” _

_ “And it would be disingenuous to dismiss the idea altogether!” _

_ “No it isn't. There is clear evidence of black holes. There are  _ images _ of black holes. Besides, quantum theory doesn't even necessarily lead to a firewall paradox.” _

_ “But if it did, as a star collapses, before it can turn into a black hole, Hawking radiation would kick in pushing back against the collapsing star. Hawking radiation would stop the collapse and the stellar core would explode instead!” _

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Nigel moans from his place at the bar. Lifting his head to glare at one of the two men having a heated debate about black holes of all things. “Can you shut the fuck up already.”

“I'm sorry.” Bright blue eyes dart in his direction and for a second Nigel forgets how to breathe. If he hadn’t already believed in love at first sight, those eyes would have done it for him. Forget the swell of cellos and music healing his soul, all he needs to survive this so called existence is to lose himself in those eyes. Before he can respond, they quickly shift away, leaving Nigel feeling empty; alone in the vastness of the universe. “We didn't mean to disturb you.”

“Not you, gorgeous. You can keep talking all you want,” Nigel says with a wink, a pang of longing echoing within him, before regarding the other man. “You,  _ you _ on the other hand need to shut the fuck up with the whole Hawking radiation bullshit.”

“Why don’t you just mind your own business.”

“Kind of hard when you're spouting bullshit out of your ass.” Nigel slams back his beer and comes to a stand. Stumbling slightly, he makes his way over to the two men and leans heavily on the bar. “I might be so fucking pissed I can't even stand straight right now, but even I can fucking tell you that gorgeous here, is right.”

Bright blue eyes shoot back toward him and his universe is clothed in light. “I am?”

“Of course you are, gorgeous. Besides, even  _ if _ the whole fucking firewall paradox bullshit proves that Hawking radiation might affect the fucking gravitational collapse of a star to form a black hole, it doesn't negate fucking black holes in general. Fucking might mess with the formation of stellar-mass fucking black holes. But it doesn’t fucking prove that stellar-mass black holes don’t fucking exist. It also doesn't fucking say anything about intermediate mass or fucking supermassive black holes.”

Nigel flashes the gorgeous angel before him a smile and receives a dazzling one in return. Perhaps being shot in the head and relocating to Los Angeles to find himself was worth every second of torment he had suffered thus far.

“I’m just saying,” the other man attempts to continue, only to be cut off with a glare from Nigel.

“No fucker, you're done talking.”

“Who do you think you are?” The man bristles, taking a step towards him with fists clenched ready to brawl. Nigel almost laughs, reminded of the time Charlie fucking Countryman threw a punch at him.

“I'm Nigel, who the fuck are you?”

“I'm fucking out of here,” the man says, smartly backing down from his challenge, unclenching his fists and turns his attention back to the most beautiful man Nigel has ever met. “Come on, Adam, let's go.”

“But I don't want to go,” the gorgeous little thing, Adam, protests, pulling his hand out of the asshole’s grip only to have it recaptured. “Please let go of me, Matty. I said I don't want to go.”

“Come on Adam,” Matty insists, when Adam pulls out his grasp again. “This place is lame, let's just go back to my place. We can continue our discussion there without distractions.”

“I don't want to go back to your place. I like it here.” Adam's eyes dart around the room, settling on Nigel for a second in a silent plea to help, before darting away again.

“Oh come on, Adam,” Matty says, reaching out to grab Adam again, only to be met with Nigel's fist in his face.

“What the actual fuck!?” Matty screams, hands flying up to his face to suppress the blood gushing from his broken nose.

Nigel snarls in response when Adam whimpers, and is about to throw another punch when he is grabbed by a set of hands and thrown out the back door of the bar. He stumbles his way to his feet, head spinning and blood boiling only to have the door slam back open and have Matty tossed onto him, knocking him off his feet again. 

“The fuck is wrong with you,” Matty wheezes, scrambling to his feet, “I think you broke my nose.”

Nigel pushes himself off the filthy floor of the alley and wills his head to stop spinning. “I know I broke your nose, you rat-faced fuck.”

Nigel's barely on his feet again when the beady-eyed fuck launches himself at him. His equilibrium is still thrown off, but he manages to move in time to avoid the brunt of the blow. The sudden movement throws him off and he finds himself eating pavement again just as a howl of pain reverberates in the alley as Matty's fist connects with the brick wall. Smirking, Nigel once again pushes himself off the ground and settles back against the wall, just in time to see Adam rounding the corner of the alley.

“Serves you right,” he says pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes slipping closed as he fights the urge to regurgitate. “No, means no, fucker.”

There is a shuffle of feet, and Nigel doesn’t need to open his eyes to know it is Adam. He smiles when he feels him stop in front of him with a nervous tap of his feet, fingers drumming against his thigh. “Are you alright?”

“Fucker broke my nos-” Matty starts, but stops abruptly when Adam drops down next to Nigel, gingerly taking his bloody hand into his.

Cracking an eye open, Nigel turns toward him. His heartbeat elevating as he drinks in the look of consternation spread across Adam's features. Giving the warm hands enveloping his a squeeze, Nigel gently pulls out of his grasp and wipes the back of his hand on his pants. “I'm fine, gorgeous. See? Not my blood.”

“Oh, that's good,” Adam says meekly, fingers tapping out a rhythm against his thigh again.

“What the hell, Adam?” Matty growls, demanding their attention. “This asshole breaks my nose and you ask  _ him _ if he's alright?”

Adam’s fingers still for a second and he tenses up. Casting a brief glance up at Matty and he takes in his bloodied face before dropping his eyes back down to Nigel's hand. “It was evident from the loud crack and the blood gushing from your nose that it was broken upon impact. What was unclear was whether or not Nigel broke his hand on your face.”

“Seriously? Why does it even matter? You legit just met the guy.”

Adam frowns, and Nigel fights the impulse to get back up and crack his fist against the rat faced fucker's face again. “Why shouldn't it matter? How long I've known him has no bearing on whether or not I'd be concerned if he was injured.”

“Because  _ we _ are fucking friends, Adam,” Matty says incredulously, emphasizing the we by waving a hand between the two of them. “You should be more concerned about me than some asshole you literally just met.”

The frown on Adam’s face intensifies. He looks over at Nigel, nervously twitching before wrapping his arms around his chest. “You weren't really concerned with what I wanted while Nigel was.”

“What?”

Nigel growls, pushing off the wall to place himself between Adam and the rat-faced fucker. “Like I said, no means no, fucker. Now fuck off. I thought you said you were out of here.”

“Fuck you,” Matty spits, cradling his injured hand as he turns to leave the alley. “You can have him.”

Nigel lets out a breath as the asshole exits the alley, forcing down the desire to follow after him and finish the job. “You okay, gorgeous?” He asks instead, fishing a cigarette out of his pocket.

“I’m fine, Nigel. I wasn’t the one who got into a bar fight.” Adam scrunches his nose as Nigel lights the cigarette and pushes himself up to a stand. “You shouldn’t smoke, they’re terrible for you.”

Nigel blinks up at Adam, takes in the adorable little frown, and actually considers putting out the cigarette. He scoffs to himself and takes a long drag, burning through half the stick. Turning toward the ground and away from the gorgeous little thing before him, he exhales the smoke slowly through his nostrils, allowing the nicotine to run its course through his body. Before he could register what was happening, the cigarette was butted against the wall and he was coming to a stand before the blue eyed angel.

“Here.”

“What?” Nigel asks, staring at the bottle of water being held in front of his face.

“Water,” Adam says, shaking the bottle a little for emphasis. “You are very intoxicated, water will help.”

Nigel sighs, taking the bottle and draining it before losing himself in bright blue eyes. “Thank you, gorgeous.” 

“You’re welcome, Nigel. My name's Adam, by the way.”

“I know.”

“Oh, okay,” Adam says, folding his arms across his chest, rocking slightly on his feet. Nigel’s eyes follows the movement, his half sober brain slowly arranging the pieces together. “I wasn't sure because you keep calling me gorgeous.”

“That's because you're gorgeous, gorgeous,” Nigel says with a smile, fingers itching for another cigarette.

“Oh.” Adam drops his gaze, shifting on his feet as fingers begin drumming again. Nigel fights the urge to reach out and pull the man into his arms, hold him until he stops fidgeting and relaxes.

The seconds tick by, the tapping of fingers keeping time as Nigel drinks in every inch of the gorgeous being before him. It is funny, because two hours ago, if someone had asked Nigel if he was a cocksucker, he would have punched them in the face. And now, as his eyes trail over Adam again, pausing at the bulge of his crotch, before moving on, Nigel would gladly drop to his knees in worship. 

“According to Unruh, black holes don’t emit enough Hawking radiation to shrink the mass of the black hole down to where Mersini-Houghton claims in a timely manner. Did you know, it would take 10 to the 53rd power, a 1 followed by 53 zeros, times the age of the universe to evaporate.”

Adam's voice breaks Nigel from his trance, his brain trying desperately to catch up to what Adam was saying. “Sorry, what?”

“Hawking radiation, and the firewall paradox. Mersini-Houghton stated that so much radiation is shed from a star when it collapses, that it is simply not possible for it to form a black hole. But according to Unruh, black holes don't emit enough Hawking radiation to shrink the mass of a black hole down to where she claims. It would take 10 to the 53rd power times the age of the universe to evaporate.”

Nigel smiles, noticing that the drumming has stopped. Adam is visibly more relaxed, excited even, as he bounces on the balls of his feet, his eyes shining. “Oh? Is that right, gorgeous?”

“Oh yes. Just because the formation of a black hole is quite speculative, it by no means negates the existence of them. We know that they are formed from the gravitational collapse of matter, whether or not it forms a singularity might be up for debate, but we cannot deny their existence,” Adam says with a nod and a bright smile, before launching into an in depth lecture on black holes. 

Nigel watches, astonished at how beautifully animated the man becomes when given the freedom to speak on the speculative formations of black holes. It wouldn’t surprise him if the man was on the Autism spectrum, but then again Autism spectrum be damned; in that moment, Nigel decides that there is nothing more in life that he’d ever want, than to make that man his.

“I’m sorry,” Adam suddenly says, stilling as his mouth pulls into a frown. “I started talking too much again, didn’t I?”

“Nonsense, gorgeous.” Nigel flashes him a smile and pushes himself off the wall to take a step toward Adam. “I could listen to you talk space all day.”

“Really? Because Harlan always says that I talk too much about space, and Beth, well she always tried to change the subject on me. I think space bored her.”

“I don’t know who the fuck Harlan or Beth are, but they’re wrong. One can never talk too much about space,” Nigel says, reaching out to take Adam by the hand. “Come on, let’s get the fuck outta this alley.”

“Okay,” Adam says, fingers tapping against Nigel’s hand. “We can’t go back to the bar, as you were ejected, but there is another bar not too far from here. Not that you need more alcohol.”

Nigel laughs, allowing Adam to lead him from the alley. “Fuck, gorgeous, I’ll go where ever you want to take me. I only fucking came to this corner of LA to hopefully see the Crab Nebula through the Hooker Telescope, but evidently you have to make a fucking reservation and those fuckers are full. Waste of my goddamn time.”

Adam stops abruptly, whipping around so quickly Nigel barely had time to avoid colliding with him. “You want to use the Hooker Telescope?”

“Yea, largest fucking telescope dedicated to public use and all, only I didn’t think of looking up reservations.”

“Clearly not, because reservations aren’t full,” Adam says, eyes gleaming as he bounced on the balls of his feet. “The telescope is just unavailable to the public for the next three weeks.”

“Same fucking thing, no?”

“Not really,” Adam says with a shake of his head. “If it had been reserved tonight, then it wouldn’t be available for me to use tonight.”

“What?”

“Come on,” Adam says, grabbing Nigel by the wrist and tugging him toward the end of the block.

“Where are we going, gorgeous?”

“To Mount Wilson,” Adam says so matter of factly that Nigel had to question for a second whether or not he was actually blacked out in the alley. “I work with the Hooker Telescope. I’m currently engineering a new microchip to help with its guidance system, which means I have access to it. Since it is not scheduled for anything tonight, we can use it.”

“No shit, gorgeous. So you can get me in? Right now?”

Adam nods enthusiastically, pulling out his phone to call a car. “Yes. Right now. You can view the Crab Nebula. It should still be in range right now.”

“Fuck yeah.”

* * *

 

“Jesus, this fucker’s big.”

Adam glances up at the telescope and shrugs. “Two point five meters to help house the hundred inch mirror. What were you expecting?”

“I don’t fucking know, not this,” Nigel says dropping down to circle the base of the telescope while Adam logs into the computer.

“You should see the Hale Telescope down in San Diego. It’s twice the size of this one.”

Nigel hums in agreement, taking one more lap around the base of the telescope before making his way back up the stairs to rejoin Adam at the table.

“Alright,” Adam says, moving away from the table, “Follow me.”

Nigel falls in step with Adam, following close behind him, his eyes still barely adjusted to the darkness of the room. Adam pauses by the base of the ladder, turning to train bright blue eyes on him for a second and Nigel has to stop himself from surging forward and stealing a kiss. 

“Wait here, please,” Adam says before stepping onto the ladder. “I’m just going to ensure everything is in focus and then you can come up when I get back down.”

“Sure thing, gorgeous.” Nigel watches as Adam ascends the ladder, hamstrings flexing under a tight ass. If he hadn’t already been semi-aroused since the first time he caught Adam’s eye, he sure as hell would have been now. As is, he has to adjust himself, and force the images of embedding his cock into that sinful ass out of his head.

“I have everything set up,” Adam says coming up next to him. “Once you climb up, just look through the eyepiece, and you should be able to see the nebula.”

Nodding, Nigel reluctantly pulls away from Adam and makes his way up the ladder. He can feel Adam’s gaze following him as he ascends and can’t help but wonder if, perhaps, Adam is having the same thoughts that he was. Smiling to himself he leans forward and looks into the eyepiece, a gasp escaping him as the nebula comes into focus. “It's beautiful.”

“Yes, it is,” Adam calls up from the base of the ladder. “If you look closely, you should be able to identify the Crab Pulsar.”

“You know,” Nigel says, following his direction and focusing in on the center of the nebula, “sometimes, I feel like that neutron star.”

“That doesn't make a lot of sense, Nigel. How can someone  _ feel _ like a star?”

“Well, gorgeous,” Nigel pulls away from the eyepiece and turns to look down at Adam; though the darkness of the room obscures his vision, “like a neutron star, I exist as a remnant of the man I once was.”

He hears Adam shift closer, the rolling ladder shaking slightly when he places a hand on the railing before pulling it away again. “That still doesn't make any sense, Nigel.”

“It's like this, gorgeous,” Nigel says with a sigh, settling down on the top step. “Six months ago, I reunited with my wife- no, ex-wife - after fucking years apart, only to find out she had decided to shack up with some puffy fish cocksucker. The whole fucking ordeal ended with a bullet to my fucking head.”

“How does meeting up with your ex-wife and her new lover result in a gunshot wound?”

“The fucking love, Adam, it turns me somewhat insane.” Nigel sighs again, hand coming up to rub at the scar on his forehead. “I’ve done a lot of stupid things in my past, and I think a part of me would have kept doing them. But Gabi, my Gabi showed me that sometimes, you just have to let go. So I let her go. With a heart full of love. I was meant to die that night, but I didn’t. I was reborn, hotter, denser, yet with the gas let out.”

Adam takes a step closer, looks up, and the light catches his features just so, giving Nigel the opportunity to make out the increased furrow in his brow. “Oh, so you're comparing your near death experience to that of a collapsed star?”

“Something like that, gorgeous.” Nigel grabs the sides of the ladder and comes to a stand. He turns his attention back toward the telescope, and pauses; taking in the swirling mass of light two point zero kiloparsecs away. “I went out with a bang, just like a supernova.”

“And so you now feel like a neutron star?” The confusion in Adam's voice is adorable, and Nigel can't help the smile which crosses his face as he steps away from the telescope.

Making his way down the ladder, he finds his way back to Adam’s side. “I feel like the Crab fucking Nebula.” 

“You feel like a nebula now?”

Chuckling, Nigel leans up against the railing, pressing his shoulder against Adam, thrilled when the man doesn’t pull away. “No, but I would like to.”

“You would like to feel like a nebula?” Adam starts tapping his fingers against his thigh again, practically vibrating out of his skin as he shifts uncomfortably beside him.

Nigel debates moving, giving the man his space, but then Adam stills and crowds closer, and Nigel’s heart skips a beat, his breath catching in his throat. “I would like to believe that in my death,” he says, when he finds his voice again, “a cosmic event so great occurs, that new life could be formed.”

A silence falls heavy around them. Nigel can practically hear the gears turning in Adam’s beautiful mind. “Even if one  _ could _ feel like a nebula, or neutron star, or a massive star prior to collapse, the likelihood of a supernova transforming into a nebula is relatively rare. What you are normally left with is simply a neutron star or a black hole. Some neutron stars may emit beams of electromagnetic radiation that make them detectable as pulsars, like the Crab Pulsar. So I guess by your comparision you would be feeling more like a neutron star, specifically a pulsar, than a nebula, even though neither makes a lot of sense.”

“It can if you consider that what you see before you right now, is a remnant core of the man I once was,” Nigel says turning so he can drink in the lines of Adam’s face again.

“Because you used to do a bunch of stupid things and you don’t anymore?”

“You could say that.” Nigel instinctively rubs at the scar on his forehead again, thankful for the first time ever, that the bullet didn’t render him dead. If being shot in the head was what it took to be in the presence of this angel, he’d gladly take another bullet again. “I guess space and time, can take violent things, angry things, and make them kind.”

“Are you kind, Nigel?” Adam asks, leaning further into him.

“What do you think, gorgeous?”

“I think that from what I’ve seen tonight, you are still rather violent and angry. I’m sure Matty and his broken nose would agree.” Adam pulls back from him and Nigel can’t help but chase his warmth. Smiling, Adam stills him with a hand on his shoulder and meets his eyes for a second, before quickly lowering them to rest on the tattoo on his neck. “But I would say you’re kind. You stopped him, when Matty tried to grab me again. My stimming didn’t make you uneasy or irritate you. You patiently answered all my questions without any annoyance. You listened to me, even went as far as encouraged me when I started oversharing about space.”

“Well, gorgeous,” Nigel says, reaching out to brush a hand through Adam’s hair, “I guess that makes me kind.”

Adam smiles. Leaning into his touch, he hums contently before suddenly pulling away. Crossing his arms across his body, his fingers begin drumming forcibly against his biceps as he distances himself from Nigel, slowly moving away from him.

“Everything alright, gorgeous?” Nigel tracks his movement with his eyes, watching Adam settle against the table and begin to fidget with the computer.

“Yes, Nigel. Everything is fine.” Adam continues to fidget with the computer, turning his back to Nigel as the dome rotates, the telescope adjusting to the new coordinates Adam apparently just imputed.

“Did I make you uncomfortable?”

“No, not particularly.” Adam replies with a shake of his head, his hands gripping the edge of the table as he continues to keep his back turned toward Nigel.

Pushing off the banister, Nigel takes a step forward, freezing when Adam flinches in response to his movement. “Are you sure I’m not making you uncomfortable? I can leave, I’m sorry if I overstepped my bounds.”

“No, please don't,” Adam begs, turning around to face him again. Nigel can't really make out his expression in the dim, red light, but he can feel the apprehension rolling in waves off the man. “I'd like you to stay. I'm enjoying your company, it's just…”

“Just what, gorgeous?” Nigel asks when Adam trails off and makes no move to resume his train of thought.

He can hear the tapping of Adam's fingers resume again, the shuffling of his feet against the concrete. A moment passes, the tension in the air thick, and Adam finally looks up at him, his eyes settling on the starburst scar on his forehead.

“I… I have this thing,” Adam finally says, looking away into the void behind him, “Asperger's. It's difficult for me to pick up on social cues, like facial expressions or change in tone. It makes interacting with people difficult, especially new people. It's hard for me to determine what they are thinking and feeling.”

“Gorgeous, one doesn't have to have Asperger's to not know what someone else is thinking or feeling,” Nigel says taking a tentative step forward. “Besides, I already figured you were on the spectrum.”

“You did?” Adam's brows knit together in confusion as he chews on his lower lip. “And it doesn't bother you?”

“No, why would it bother me, gorgeous?”

Adam shrugs, “I don't know. It usually puts people off.”

“Well those people are idiots.”

“Oh.” Adam stills, body tensing as Nigel slides up next to him.

“Is that what you're afraid of?” Nigel asks, fighting the urge to touch him. “Putting me off?”

“Yes.”

“You don't have to worry, gorgeous, I'm not put off.”

Adam glances over at him, lips pulled into a tight smile that doesn't reach his eyes. “Are you sexually excited?”

“Excuse me?” Nigel asks, choking on air.

“I ask because, I am. But I'm also aware that just because I am, you might not be. Statistically, the chances that you would be sexually aroused by another man is low. Especially considering the fact that you used to be married to a woman and referred to her new lover as a cocksucker.”

“I sexually excite you?”

“Yes. You are very aesthetically pleasing to look at. I especially like your hands and forearms, and am glad that punching Matty in the face did not injure your hands in any way. Also, the way you talk about celestial objects excites me, even though it doesn't make a lot sense when you apply their attributes to yourself.”

“Fuck, Adam,” Nigel says suppressing a moan, “you’re unbelievable, you know that?”

“So you're not put off by the fact that I'm sexually excited right now? Because usually, when I tell someone that I am, or was, sexually excited by them, they tend to get uncomfortable and leave. I don't want you to leave, Nigel.”

“I'm not going anywhere, gorgeous, except maybe onto my knees.”

“Why would you go onto your knees, Nigel?” Adam asks, eyes darting between Nigel and the floor. “Did you drop something? I can turn on the lig-”

“No, gorgeous, I didn't drop anything,” Nigel says interrupting him before he could move to switch on the lights. “I'd go on my knees so I could suck your cock.”

Shock over takes every inch of Adam’s face and he stares wide eyed back at Nigel. "You want to suck my cock?”

"Darling,” Nigel says, running a hand along Adam’s arm, “I want to devour every inch of you."

"Please don't cannibalize me, Nigel.” Adam pulls his arm away, cradling it gently, eyes refusing to meet Nigel’s.

"Never, gorgeous. I just want to choke myself on your cock."

“I would prefer it if you didn’t choke either.”

“Darling,” Nigel says, hand reaching up to cup Adam's face, coaxing him to direct those bright blue eyes toward him again, “do you want me to suck your cock or not?”

Adam surges forward and locks their mouths together in response, nodding fervently when he pulls back from the kiss with a huge grin. “Yes please, Nigel. I would like that very much.”

Nigel smiles wickedly at him as he pulls him into another kiss, a hand dropping down to work open Adam's jeans as he licks his way into his mouth. Moaning into the kiss, Adam presses against him, rutting into his hand as Nigel reaches into his pants to pull him free.

Trailing kisses along his jaw, Nigel traces the head of Adam's penis with his thumb, mentally filing away the fact that Adam is circumcised. Adam shudders against him, and Nigel releases him to undo the buttons of his shirt and pull it open. “Beautiful,” he whispers when Adam is laid bare before him.

A blush works its way down Adam's chest and Nigel chases it with kisses, falling to his knees before him. Nigel stares for a moment before gently stroking Adam's now fully erect penis.

Nigel hasn't seen a lot of cocks in his life, mainly just his own, and Darko's that one time, but he is convinced, that in his hand is the most beautiful cock he will ever know. Taking a deep breath he wets his lips and slips the head of Adam's penis into his mouth. Puffing out his cheeks, he slides more of Adam's cock into his mouth.

“Nigel?”

Pulling off, he looks up to meet Adam's confused gaze. “Yes, gorgeous?”

“Are you okay?”

“Fan-fucking-tastic, gorgeous,” he says, giving Adam's cock a cursory stroke. “Why?”

“Oh, you were just puffing out your cheeks, so I was confused.”

“Right,” Nigel says, making a mental note to not do that again. Sucking Adam's cock back into his mouth he tries to remember what it was Gabi used to do that he loved so much. Hollowing his cheeks he makes a seal and attempts to swallow Adam down, but he can't seem to relax his tongue and maintain the seal at the same time. Sputtering he pulls off and tries again.

Nigel sucks Adam back into his mouth, placing a hand on the base of his shaft to stroke what he cannot fit into his mouth. Channelling Gabi, and every other whore who had ever sucked him off, he once again attempts to create a tight seal and start a rhythm. Relaxing his jaw as much as he can, he manages a couple of strokes before he feels it threatening to lock up. Releasing Adam with a pop, he catches his breath as he massages his jaw.

“You don't have to do this you know.” 

“No, gorgeous, I want to,” Nigel says offering Adam a smile.

“Oh, okay.” Adam returns his smile as Nigel guides him back into his mouth.

Sucking him down again, Nigel tries to focus on relaxing his tongue and getting a decent rhythm going. As he works, he makes a mental note to send Gabi, and every girl at the club back home a fucking gift basket for all the times they blew him. Just as he falls into a steady rhythm his jaw decides to rebel again and he barely has enough time to pull off before it locks up painfully. 

“Fuck,” he says, digging his fingers into his jaw, snapping his mouth open and shut a few times, “this is harder than it looks.”

“You’re not very good at this, Nigel,” Adam says guiding him to his feet. “Was this your first time?”

“Yeah, gorgeous.”

“It can be hard the first time, would you like me to demonstrate for you?”

“Fuck yeah,” Nigel says with a grin, moving to unbuckle his pants when Adam grabs his hand and brings it up to his lips. 

“Oh,” he breathes out as Adam flattens his tongue against the underside of his fingers, licking up from the base to the tip before sucking them into his mouth. “This is was not what I was expecting.”

Pulling his fingers from his mouth, Adam stops and blinks back at him. “Nigel, how would demonstrating on your penis help? You can't possibly see what I'm doing if I'm down there. Especially in this light.”

“Right, no, of course you're right, gorgeous,” Nigel sputters, as Adam sucks his fingers into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around them as he sucks them down.

Nigel tries to focus on what it is Adam's doing to his hand, but the warm, slick wetness of his tongue is distracting, and he never imagined that he would be this incredibly turned on by someone sucking on his fingers. Perhaps it is simply Adam. It is entirely possible that  _ anything _ the man does would go directly to his cock, considering the fact that he was pretty sure he was turned on by a theoretical debate on black fucking holes.

Releasing Nigel’s fingers from his mouth, Adam lowers his hand and, licks his lips before catching Nigel’s eye. “So the basic idea is to keep it wet, and to find a steady rhythm. Try to maintain a seal. Use your hand to stimulate the majority of the shaft, and your mouth to stimulate the head. When you bring your lips down to meet your hand, pretend that your mouth and your fist are glued together, and move up and down. Don’t worry too much about constantly sucking, it’s what’s locking your jaw. You can instead  t ry moving your tongue around on the underside of my penis while you doing the basic up-and-down maneuver instead of sucking.”

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous, you know that?” Nigel says, running a hand through Adam’s hair, tangling his fingers against the nape of his neck to pull him into a kiss.

“Yes, Nigel,” Adam says when they breathlessly part, “you’ve been telling me all night.”

“Alright, so less sucking, more licking is what you’re saying,” Nigel says with a smile, dropping to his knees when Adam gives him a firm nod. Copying Adam’s technique, he flattens his tongue, licking a broad stripe from the base of Adam’s cock to the tip, swirling it around the head before sucking it into his mouth.

It goes better this time, with a looser seal, drool leaks out, slicking the base of Adam’s penis as he wraps his hand around it. Trying to keep his lips pressed against his fist, he begins to work his way up and down Adam’s cock. 

“That’s much better, Nigel,” Adam says, hand stroking through Nigel’s hair as he picks up the pace a little.

Sucking down Adam's cock, Nigel finds that he has a new appreciation for every girl who had ever dropped too their knees for him. A blowjob had always ever been just a blowjob. He had never really considered it  _ intimate _ . In fact it had always rated pretty low on what his idea of an intimate act was. Which honestly, now, with his face buried in Adam's crotch, balls hitting his chin, gagging on a cock, he realizes how fucking stupid he had been. Sucking cock is a fucking intimate act. And god knows Nigel will never do it for anyone short of Adam. Nobody in this life or the next, with the exception of this gorgeous, brilliant man, will ever be worth this effort.

Nigel loses all sense of space and time, all he can focus on was the feel of Adam’s hard cock hitting the back of his throat, the tense muscles of his jaw threatening to snap shut, and the taste of pre-cum coating his tongue. Pulling back again, Nigel tries to keep his jaw from locking, tries to pull his lips over his teeth, but he fails. His bottom teeth scrape against the underside of Adam’s cock and the next thing he knows, Adam is cumming hard into his mouth. Frantically he tries to swallow around the cock still in his mouth, tries to savor every drop of Adam’s release, but he ends up sputtering, releasing Adam’s still pulsing cock, coughing as he chokes on saliva and cum. 

When he finally catches his breath, he swallows tightly and licks his lips, the taste of Adam lingering in his mouth. Adam smiles down at him, fingers gently carding through his hair. Nigel leans into the touch, ignoring the protest in his knees. Shifting back onto his heels, he becomes acutely aware of the uncomfortable stickiness in his pants.

Nigel groans, forcing himself to a stand, knees creaking and feet tingling. He leans heavily against the desk, raking a hand through his hair as his eyes slip closed and sighs, utterly blissed out. It had been a while since he last came untouched, in his pants like a teenager. In fact, he's pretty sure the last time he  _ was _ a teenager. “Fuck, gorgeous,” he says, tilting his head to the side to look at Adam, “the things you do to me.”

Adam smiles in return, pulling on his shirt and begins to right the rest of his clothes. “Your presence has an effect on me too, Nigel.”

“Shit,” Nigel says, pushing off the table and taking Adam's face into his hands. “You work in this room, don't you?”

“Yes,” Adam says, shaking off his hands so he can pull up his pants.

“You're not gonna be distracted or anything when you have to come in to work on Monday are you?”

The corner of Adam's mouth quirks in confusion as his brows knit together again, “No.”

“That's good.” Nigel says with a sigh of relief, fingers tracing along Adam's jaw before leaning in for a kiss. “We wouldn't want you getting hard at work or anything.”

Adam smiles against his lips with a breathless chuckle, “Why would working on the satellite guidance system sexually excite me?”

“Not because of the work, gorgeous,” Nigel says, nipping playfully along his jaw, “but because of everything we just did here.”

“Oh,” Adam gasps in understanding, a frown pulling at his lips as he moves to catch Nigel’s eye. “But you’re not going to be here on Monday to distract me, and it wasn’t a particularly good blowjob, so I don’t think I’d be revisiting it while at work.”

“Fuck, gorgeous, just tell me I sucked,” Nigel whines with a pout.

“You did,” Adam says, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Are you fucking with me, gorgeous?”

“No,” Adam says with a laugh. “You did suck my cock, like you said you would. It was,” he pauses, fingers twitching as he searches for the right word, “an experience. I didn’t expect to enjoy the scrape of your teeth as much as I did.”

“Fuck, gorgeous, I wasn’t even trying to do that.”

“I know,” Adam says with a pat to his arm. “It’s okay though, I liked it. And I’m sure you’ll do better next time.”

“Next time?”

The hand patting his arm stops, and pulls away before he can catch it. “Oh, well,” Adam stammers, arms crossing across his chest, “I just assumed that this was going to be an ongoing thing. It’s fine if you don’t want to.”

“No, yes, I want to!” Nigel says frantically, cupping Adam’s face and turning it face him. “Next time, I’ll blow your fucking brains out.”

Adam stiffens and takes a step back. “Please don’t shoot me, Nigel.” He says taking Nigel’s hands in his own and lowers them. “Just because you survived a bullet wound to the head, it is statistically rare and I probably wouldn’t. Especially if my brains were blown out.”

“I fucking love you, gorgeous,” Nigel says with a full body laugh, pulling Adam into his arms.

“You just met me, Nigel,” Adam says in disbelief. “You can’t possibly love me already.”

Tightening his hold on him, Nigel presses a kiss to Adam’s temple. “Trust me, darling, I do."


End file.
